Tue-moi, si tu le peux
by Demoiselle cupcake
Summary: Un soir, Victor décide de rendre visite au Commissaire Theurel pour lui faire vivre un très mauvais moment. Malheureusement, la situation lui échappe. Heureusement, il à tout prévu. OS,dead Fic. M pour langage. Review toujours apprécié.


**Note de l'auteure : Premièrement, baissez votre arme et ne tuez pas l'auteure. J'avais commencé à écrire cette histoire après l'unknown Movies 10 mais avant le 11, je ne savais pas ce qu'y allait se produire dans le 11. Je ne sais pas exactement ou ils ont filmé les UM (Lyon ou Avignon), j'ai donc choisi Avignon et vu que je ne suis pas Française je ne connais rien du pays... Note à part, je ne trouve pas l'accent aigu pour le ''o'' sur mon clavier alors oui il y aura des fautes, désolé.**

**Deuxièmement, je ne connais pas tant le personnage du tueur interprété par Victor donc il est fortement possible que ce que je tente de dépeindre ici, ne lui ressemble aucunement, désolé (même chose pour François Theurel, qui joue différement de son rôle du fossoyeur, que j'adore). **

**Troisièmement (ça de la suite), si l'un des deux concernés de cette histoire, tombe un jour la dessus, bien premièrement, Allô! Non je déconne mais plus sérieusement, si Victor (je merde a écrire ce nom j'écris toujours victoire) ou François vous lisez ceci et que cela ne vous plait pas du tout; 1- je suis désolé. Ce n'est rien de personnel ni contre l'un ni contre l'autre, ce n'est qu'une histoire, je vous aime bien et je ne vous veut aucun mal. 2- Je m'engage à suprimer cecit. 3- J'ai pas d'avocat ne tentez pas une poursuite s'il-vous-plait. 4- François mon numéro est le 819-...ha ouais, c'est un appel outre-mer...sinon tu as Facebook?**

Il était 20:00 passée, dans le commissériat d'Avignon c'était le calme plat, pour une rare fois depuis des mois.

Néanmoins, depuis quelque temps, les policiers n'avaient aucun gros dossier entre leurs mains, seul quelque larcins par ci, par là . Une routine s'installait tranquillement.

Ils avaient eu aucune nouvelle du tueur qui se faisait appeler Inthepanda, de son vrai nom Victor Bonnefoy.

Après avoir poursuivi le psychopathe pendant des mois, la fatigue accablait l'équipe policière et encore plus le commissaire François Theurel, qui menait l'enquête depuis le début.

Il avait passé si près du but.

Il avait été à deux doigts d'attraper ''cette merde'' et de lui coller un sentence à vie derrière les barreaux de la prison la plus réputé de France.

Mais il avait merder, et royalement en plus.

Provoquer ce type n'avait fait qu'envenimer la situation et maintenant, il avait la morts de plusieurs innocents sur la concience ainsi qu'une grosse tache dans son dossier, qui par ailleurs n'était pas si blanc au vu de ses crises de colères répétées.

Son supérieur l'avait rencontré et engeulé pour l'oppération qu'il avait mené dans le but d'attraper sur le fait Victor. Malheureusement pour Theurel, son manque de tact lui avait fait rater tout l'oppération.

Aujourd'hui, les yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil à chercher le meurtrier, il avait demandé de partir plus tôt afin de récupérer et de réflichir, tête reposée.

P.O.V Victor

Pourtant, tapis dans l'ombre, le tueur ne pouvait pas se trouver plus proche du commissaire. Il attendait le moment parfait pour frapper et faire comprendre aux policiers du pays, à qui ils avaient à faire.

S'il visait un haut-gradé du corps policier, les autres allaient comprendre qu'il ne faut pas faire chier Victor Bonnefoy. Et il avait décidé de viser haut, très haut.

Il avait été tranquil pendant des semaines afin d'analyser Theurel. Il avait arrêter un instant de présenter ses Unknowns Movies afin de traquer sa prochaine victime.

Son horaire de travail, ses déplacements, ses habitudes, la marque de sa voiture,. Tout avait été analysé par Bonnefoy.

Après des jours de recherches, Victor avait même réussit à trouver l'adresse de celui-ci et il se préparait à lui rendre une petite visite de ''courtoisie''.

Le jeune homme se trouvait donc devant l'immeuble ou logeait le commissaire, se préparant à y entrer et à faire vivre à Theurel, son dernier cauchemar.

P.O.V François

La journée avait été dure.

Que disait t-il, cela faisait des mois que ces journées étaient éprouvantes!

Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de rentrer plus tôt, au lieu de faire du bureau de nuit comme la plupart du temps.

Il s'était ramassé un repas pour emporter et, après avoir manger son hamburger, il avait été prendre une douche chaude pour délier ses muscles endoloris et se changer les idées.

P.O.V Victor

C'était à cet instant que Victor décida d'agir.

Se tenant devant la porte de l'appartement, le tueur réfléchissait à une façon d'y entrer sans allerter l'homme de justice.

Il mit une main sur la poignée de porte et elle tourna, ouvrant légèrement celle-ci.

''T'es un putain de flic de merde toi alors. Même pas fichu de barrer sa porte d'entrée alors que tu sais qu'un meurtrier rôde dans les parrages.'' Pensa t-il en entrant dans l'appartment.

Victor détailla les lieux.

C'était un petit appartement, deux pièces et demi, sans aucune décoration ni superflu.

Sur la table à manger, traînait des sacs de nourritures Mc'Donald ainsi que d'autres plats pour emporter.  
>L'esprit analytique de Victor le fit dévier vers le frigidaire et il fut surprit de constater, en ouvrant la porte, qu'il n'y avait que quelque bières et une bouteille de Ketchup.<p>

''Ce type n'est jamais chez lui et au vu de la déco, je dirais qu'il n'a pas de petite amie non...''

Il fut interrompu dans son analyse lorsqu'il entendit l'eau de la douche être coupée dans la salle de bain au fond du petit corridor.

''Et merde.''

Il devait réagir, et vite.

Il eu à peine un quart de seconde pour réfléchir qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant échapper un nuage de vapeur ainsi que l'homme en question, portant un t-shirt gris clair et un boxer noir.

Sans attendre, Victor s'était alors réfugié dans la chambre de l'homme et heureusement pour lui, le lit de ce dernier était pourvu d'un ''dessous'' ou il se planqua.

De sa cachette, il vit l'inspecteur entrer dans sa chambre, en fait il ne vit que les pieds nus de celui-ci.

Puis, il sentit un poids tomber sur le lit, il èspérait que sa prochaine victime ne sente pas son corps sous le matelas.

Après un bon 30 minutes d'attente, ce qui semblait être des heures pour le psychopathe, la respiration du policier se fit plus lente et soutenue, signe qu'il s'était endormi, enfin.

Victor se glissa d'en dessous de la base en bois et se releva, secouant sa veste des poussières qui s'y étaient incrustées.

Il regarda un instant l'homme qui était couché là, devant lui.

Il avait les yeux fermés, sont visage était dentendu et son torse, sous les couvertures, se levait à interval régulier. Il dormait bel et bien.

Il avait laissé son arme de fonction sur la table de chevet, des lunettes de soleil ainsi que son badge.

''Pauvre inconscient.''

À cet instant, le tueur n'avait qu'une envie. Prendre le pistolet, le braquer sur Theurel et vider le chargeur sur lui. Mais il fallait savoir que Victor préférait les meurtres plus théâtrale que ça, il aimait faire souffrir ses victimes par la terreur qu'engendrait l'attente, la peur et le désespoire. Néanmoins, il s'empara de l'arme, vérifia qu'elle était chargée et que le cran de sureté était enlevé.

Il voulait que le grand policier soit réveillé lorsque sa mort arriverait.

Puisque Theurel semblait dormir à point fermé, il se plaça juste à côté de lui, pour que son visage se trouve juste au dessus du sien. Il chuchotta à son oreille :

''Réveilles-toi...''

Mais il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva dos contre le matelas, le bras puissant de l'inspecteur contre sa gorge. Néanmoins, par réflexe, le présentateur d'Unknowns Movies, pointa le canon de l'arme à feu sur l'autre homme.

'' Si j'étais toi, je me lâcherais, Theurel.''

Victor avait craché le nom du commissaire comme s'il s'agissait d'un venin.

L'homme au cheveux sombre fixa le canon braqué sur lui sans rien faire alors que le tueur le regardait, un sourire de victoire sur les lèvres et du défit dans les yeux.

''Lâche-moi...'' Ordonna Victor en mençant François avec l'arme.

Face à la menace, ce dernier n'eu pas autre choix que d'obéir à l'ordre du psychopathe. Il relâcha Victor qui se massa un instant la gorge.

''Très bien.'' Fit t'il avant d'inverser la situation et de plaquer à son tour François sur le ventre, les deux bras retenu d'une main de fer dans son dos et le canon froid plaquer contre sa tempe, François ferma les yeux.

''Merde, si tu veux me butter fait le maintenant qu'on en finisse!'' Cria ce dernier, loin d'être reconnu pour sa patiente et son calme.

''Tut tut tut...Tu ne connais pas les habitudes de l'homme que tu recherches, François. ''

''Si tu penses que tu vas t'en sortir petite merde, tu te fou un doigt dans l'oeil.''

Il relâcha le policier mais il le pointait toujours avec le pistolet.

''C'est ça, cause toujours, à l'attendant, les mains dans le dos et que je ne te les vois pas bouger de là sinon je te butte direct.'' Menaça Victor.  
>François s'exécuta non sans lancer un regard des plus noir au tueur.<p>

De la poche de sa veste brune, Victor en sortie des attaches à cran, ainsi qu'une petite caméra. Il avança vers François, se plaça derière lui et lui attacha les poignets avec plusieurs ty-raps pour être certain que celui-ci ne puisse pas s'en défaire facilement. Il donna un coup de pied derrière les genoux de François qui tomba tête première sur le plancher de sa chambre.

Pendant qu'il était à terre, le plus vieux des deux hommes regardait l'autre se rendre vers son bureau de travail et y installer sa petite caméra, trouvant un angle de vue parfait pour son petit projet. Une fois fait, Victor retrourna vers François.

Il lui empoigna les cheveux et lui tira la tête vers l'arrière, lui arrachant au passage un sifflement de douleur.

''Aujourd'hui, on va faire ça un peu différemment. Je suis un peu pris au dépourvu car je n'ai pas de film à présenté à mon public.'' Dit tout bas le tueur en fixant l'objectif de l'instrument.

''Il va falloir être divertissant, Theurel''

Victor n'entendit qu'un maigre ''putain de merde'' sortir de la bouche du policier alors qu'il forçait sur les ty-raps pour s'en défaire, mais rien à faire, le tueur l'avait solidement attaché et sa fatigue prennait le dessus sur son instinct de survie et sur les techniques qu'il avait apprit lors de ses cours pour devenir policier et de ses années d'expérience.

François Theurel, commissaire du département de police d'Avignon, allait mourir comme une merde dans son petit appartement, par la main de l'homme qu'il recherchait depuis des mois. Du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait. François tenta encore de tirer sur les attaches qui lui entaillaient les poignets mais Victor s'en apperçue et le poussa à nouveau à plat ventre contre le sol.

'' Tu as vraiment une tête dure toi.''

Victor plaça son pieds entre les deux homoplates de François pour l'empêcher de bouger puis, empoigna ses deux bras derrière son dos.

'' Toi. Pas. Bouger.'' Fit le jeune tueur, détachant chaque mot de sa phrase.

L'homme au cheveux foncé eu soudain très peur puis, Victor tira sur les bras tout en poussa contre le dos avec la force de ses jambes.

Un ''Toc'' se fit entendre suivi des cris de pure douleur de l'homme au yeux bleux sombres.

Ses deux bras venaient d'être disloqués des épaules. Des larmes de douleurs coula sur ses joues alors qu'il restait couché sur le sol, helètant pour tenter de contrôler la douleur qui émanait de ses bras.

''Bon voilà, tu ne tenteras plus de t'échapper à présent.'' Fit Bonnefoy en regardant Theurel souffrir au sol.

''Espèce d'enfoiré! Fils de pute! Tu vas voir, tu vas le regrètter. Il n'y aura pas de procès pour toi. Je vais te butter de mes propres mains!'' Hurla François à Victor.

''Ouais ouais, ça c'est SI tu t'en sors. C'est pas gagné d'avance dans ton état actuel...'' Nargua le plus petit des deux.

**...Ceci, heureux frippons, est une coupure de temps...**

'' Ce soir, ce sera un peu différent qu'à l'habitude...''

Avait commencé à dire le cinéphile qui se tenait droit devant la caméra posée sur le meuble de chambre de François, ce dernier avait été obligé à s'assesoire sur une chaise que Victor avait récupéré à la cuisine.

''Ce soir, je ne vous présenterai pas d'Unknown Movies mais plutôt un véritable Snuff movie. Mon cher ennemi qui se est assit derrière moi sera la vedette principale du film. Pour cette fois, pas d'analyse car cecit, risque d'être ma dernière vidéo, vous comprendrez pourquoi j'en suis certain. Sur ce, je vous laisse en faire votre propre critique.'' Conclua Bonnefoy en quittant l'objectif de la caméra des yeux et en se tournant vers François qui lui, n'en mennait pas large.

Victor l'avait fait taire en lui apposant du papier collant contre sa bouche. La tête baissé, il fixait le criminel d'un regard noir. Ses cheveux de jaie, lui collait au frond dû la sueur, tout comme lui collait son t-shirt gris pale contre son torse. Il avait mal.

Victor prit en main un couteau qu'il avait prit un peu plus tôt dans la cuisine et, d'une démarche féline, s'approcha de l'homme attaché.

''J'ai jamais tué par plaisir, Theurel. Cela ne me procure aucune joie de devoir butter des gens. Mais avec toi, je vais faire un execption. Ce sera ma dernière présentation. Tout doit être parfait!''

De la pointe de la lame, il fit une entaille à la tempe et l'étira jusqu'à la mâchoire de François, seul le papier collant qui recouvrait sa bouche l'empêchait de crier à l'aide et de douleur.

''Je vais te faire une confidence Theurel, je n'ai jamais vu de Snuff movie. J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être bien différent des autres films : Un début, un millieu et une fin. Mais là, la fin ce sera ta mort. Bien sûre, il n'y à pas de grosse intrigue à la mord moi le nœud mais ça aura déjà plus de sence que Twilight.''

François roula des yeux, partagé entre la peur, l'énervement mais aussi son accord avec la bêtise qu'est Twilight. Film qu'une copine l'avait forcé à écouter avec elle .

Le commissaire fut vite ramené à la réalité par la caresse froide d'une lame contre sa pomme d'Adam, il évita de déglutir sous peine que la pointe de lui perce la gorge.

''C'est pas le temps de rêvasser Theurel, on a un public a divertir.'' Suite à ses mots, le tueur enfonca lentement le couteau dans la cuisse gauche de François qui, cette fois-ci hurla et remua dans tous les sens pour tenter de ce défaire des liens qui le retenaient attaché à cet enfer.

''Aller, souffre.'' Chuchotta Victor tout en remuant la lame dans la plaie qu'il venait de créer, l'agrandissant et faisant couler le sang sur la peau nue de la jambe de François.

Après avoir fait une profonde et longue entaille sur la cuisse gauche, le psychopathe s'attaqua à l'autre cuisse, de la même manière.

Puis, il s'arrêta. Observant son travail, un François ensanglanté, en sueur et en larme, le corps penché par en avant comme si il s'était laissé tombé.

Victor lui tourna le dos pour prendre un chiffon afin d'éssuyer un peu la lame du couteau et lorsqu'il approcha le chef de police ce dernier leva brusquement la tête, assomant Victor qui tomba à la renverse.

Debout sur ses jambes sanguignolantes et tremblantes, François se laissa chuter sur le dos, cassant la chaise de bois ou il était maintenu prisonier. Au contact du sol, les bras du policier reprirent leur place initiale dans l'articulation des épaules, non sans douleur.

L'homme de loi arracha le papier sur ses lèvres, sifflant face à la douleur qui pulsait dans son corps tout entier et jetta un regard sombre à l'homme qui venait de le torturer pendant des heures.

François ramassa Victor par le colle de sa veste, le soulevant de terre et le frappa au visage à plusieurs reprise jusqu'à ce qu'il le laisse tomber par terre pour le ruer de coup de pied dans l'estomac.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le présentateur des Unknowns Movies qui n'en menait par large.

Bien qu'il tente d'éviter les coups de pieds rageur du Commissaire, avec ses bras, s'il ne se prennait pas un coup dans le ventre, c'était dans le visage. D'ailleurs, il avait le nez, probablement cassé, et la bouche en sang.

Dans un élan de courage, Bonnefoy attrapa l'un des pieds que Theurel menaçait de lui envoyer on-ne-sait-ou, pour aller appuyer très fortement sur la blessure qu'il lui avait affligé plus tôt.

François recula vivement sous la douleur, ce qui laissa le temps à Victor de se relever et de sortir le revolver du policier, qu'il avait caché dans sa veste un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

Cette fois-ci, l'homme au cheveux indomptable n'hésita pas.

Il avait merder sur ce coup là. Il avait prit trop son temps. Il aurait dût faire ce qu'il faisait habituellement et butter Theurel sans faire d'histoire.

Une détonation se fit entendre, Victor venait de tirer sur le commissaire qui s'était écroulé sur le parquet.

Victor s'en approcha, méfiant.

François n'était pas encore mort, il se tenait la poitrine. Son t-shirt gris pale, avait prit une teinte rouge foncé, l'émoglobine se répendait sur tout le vêtement.

En voulant se relever, le policier fut prit d'une quainte de toux. Une sorte de mousse rouge sortit de ses lèvres.

''Le poumon à été touché.'' Évalua François en pressant sa main sur la plaie pour contenir le sang. Peine perdue, il s'avait qu'il n'allait pas se relever se cette blessure, il était trop affaiblie. Inthepanda allait gagné.

Non, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça! Ce psychopathe ne pouvait pas continuer à se promener tranquillement dans la ville et tuer comme bon lui semble sans que personne ne l'arrête.

François vit, à moins d'un maître de lui, le couteau qu'avait utilisé Bonnefoy pour le mutiler et dans un élan d'instinc de survie, il se rua, non sans mal, sur l'arme.

Le reste ce passa très vite, après avoir récupéré la lame, le policier se rua sur le tueur, couteau de cuisine en main et le poignarda à trois reprise dans le ventre, la poitrine et les côtes, avant que les deux hommes ne s'écroulent sur le sol, agonisant.

Au loin, on entendant les sirènes d'ambulances et de polices arriver.

''Tu as une femme, des gosses?'' Demanda Theurel, le souffle cour à Victor.

Le tueur hésita avant de répondre :

''Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre? Tu me cours après depuis des mois pour me passer les menottes, je t'ai séquestré et torturé dans le but de te tuer, on viens de se battre à mort et toi tu me demande si j'ai une femme et des enfants? Tu te fou de ma gueule?''

'' Tu sais quoi. J'ai éssayé d'être gentil pour une fois *tousse* ,mais au final tu as raison. Fuck les clichés, je m'en bat les couilles de ta vie!'' Fit François en se resserrant la plaie ou avait logée la balle de revolver, les sourcils froncés un brin soupe au lait de s'être prit un vent après sa tentative d'être empathique envers son meutrier.

Après quelque minutes de réflexions, Victor prit la parole :

''Non.''

François se retourna vers lui avec un regard qui voulait dire ''hein?''

''Non, j'ai pas de petite amie ni d'enfant. L'être humain est trop con pour que je m'y intéresse.'' Fit Victor, légèrement énervé.

Le silence retomba puis le psychopathe demanda à son tour au policier ensanglanté s'il avait une femme et des enfants, même s'il hypothétisait déjà la réponse :

'' J'avais rencontré quelqu'un dans un voyage d'affaire à Svalbard. Une belle blonde avec des beaux yeux gris. Un corps à faire damner plus d'un homme mais la tête aussi dure qu'une pelle. Une archéologue de profession et cinéphile à ces heures.'' Répondit le commissaire, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs de cette femme mystérieuse.

''Et puis?'' Demanda Victor à son ennemi.

'' Nous avons été marié pendant 3 ans avant qu'elle ne me quitte pour mon meilleur ami, Jean Junior, un cuisinier.'' Répondit tristement le plus vieux.

'' Ça explique ton caractère de merde...'' Fit tout bas le meurtrier, à qui il ne restait plus grand temps à vivre vu son état critique.

''Et toi *tousse*, tu crois que ça explique que tu as tué?!'' Questionna François en crachant le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche.

''Pour ma défence, mon père me touchait quand j'était jeune...''Répondit Victor, un brin d'humour dans cette situation tragique. Ce qui ne plut pas tant à François.

''Aller, je te chârie. On est en train de crever mec. Relâche-toi.'' Fit remarquer le tueur qui n'était pas autant à l'agonie que le Commissaire.

Finalement, les policiers entrèrent en trombe dans l'appartement de leur supérieur pour voir avec horreur, le sang qui maculait l'endroit et le corps des deux hommes, au sol, en train de mourir.

Le bras droit de François s'avança vers lui et lui dit :

''Les ambulanciers sont derière nous Commissaire, tenez bon!'' Alors qu'il ignorait complètement le tueur aux cotés de son supérieur.

Et effectivement, les ambulanciers arrivèrent avec une civière et leur matériels pour garder François, en vie.

De son coté, Victor voyait l'équipe médicale s'affairer à prodiquer des soins à l'homme de loi. Alors que lui, on le laissait mourir.

Après tout, il avait tué des dizaine de gens pour sa passion, son amour du cinéma.

Il ne voulait pas mourir.

Mais il ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie en prison non plus.

Et alors que les ambulanciers amenèrent François hors de son logis pour le mener à l'hôpital, ce dernier jetta à Victor un dernier regard . Ce dernier qui était en train de se laisser mourir sur le sol de son appartement, un mélange de mélancolie dans ses yeux.

Puis, avant qu'il ne sorte définitivement de son appartement, il vit l'expression de Victor changer du tout au tout. D'un air mélancolique, il passa à la folie et dans un dernier élan il sortit une grenade dégoupillée qu'il montra au Commissaire.

Celui-ci comprit, que trop tard, qu'ils avaient perdu.

Ils avaient tous perdu.

François n'eu pas le temps de crier pour avertir les policiers ni les ambulanciers de sortir immédiatement de l'immeuble.

Son appartement, celui de ses voisins, et le corps de ceux et celles qui étaient présent, explosèrent en morceaux.

Encore une fois, le tueur avait tout prévue et avait mené Theurel en bâteau.

Oui, le psychopathe venait tout juste de tuer des dizaines de personnes innocentes mais au moins, tout était fini. Le règne de terreur qu'avait mis en place Victor Bonnefoy était, une fois pour toute, terminé.

François Theurel pouvait mourir en paix

De son côté, Victor avait tenu en halaine et sous la peur, la France. Il avait été en mesure de présenter quelque Unknow Movies et il était mort en homme libre. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu.

Il mourait en paix.


End file.
